fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunk
'''Bunk '''is a former pro wrestler and currently a salvager in Denver. He has travelled north, from Texas, to look for a new life. So far, he isn't impressed. He is itching to leave and move on. He can be recruited as a companion. Background Bunk is, for want of a politically correct term, is a 7ft tall, 600lbs monster. Born slightly deformed, very tall and very beefy, one would think that he was some sort of mutant but he is in fact, just a well grown boy. His size has been a bigger detrement to him, than it has been of help. His whole life, many 'tough guys' have picked fights with him, to prove their worth and short of him throwing the fight, none of them have stood a chance. He has a number of scars, burns, gashes and stab wounds around his body and most of those are from his time in 'civilized' lands. Once he was old enough, he made use of his unusual stature by signing up for his town's 'pro wrestling' show. It was all fake, of course and Bunk somewhat liked this. He could flex and growl and get his paycheck, withotuo having to hurt anyone. He surprisingly liked the acting element, performing as a darwinist, hulk of a man, who had an element of honor to him. His manager wasn't aware that Bunk was so articulate and disliked his take on the character. He wanted Bunk to perform as a simple beast but Bunk found that demeaning, predictable and stupid. They butted heads over it, quite a few times over his career. Said career came to a screeching halt as Bunk botched a backbreaker, fracturing his opponent's rib cage. He felt incredibly guilty for the accidental crippling of his in-show rival and visited him, every day, in the infirmary. Though his opponent was forgiving, his manager wasn't and deemed Bunk too dangerous, a hazard to his performers. Bunk was forced to leave the circuit and opted to leave the town, entirely. Denver The Salvagers had been there for some time at this point and didn't protest to him being there. He finds it hard to properly fit in, given that he is one of few residents of the place, who doesn't know or care about the group's past politics. He just likes to work on his shack and collect enough scrap for himself and his community. This life is fine but it's not what Bunk wants. He'd like to live in a community again, one that will accept him. He knows little about the area and doesn't seem to care who he leaves with. Notes * Bunk lost his eye as a young man, as a result, he has a gold coloured artificial eye in its place. It is basically a glorified glass eye and he can't see out of it. * He has a tribal symbol on the back of his neck. * Bunk is from Arlington but spent a lot of time in Carbon, Texas. * Bunk has a pretty high IQ. It's often overlooked, due to his deformed face and hulking frame. * He is a recruitable companion, though he won't join you if you have a low salvager reputation or low karma in general, out of concern that you will treat him as muscle. Killing the salvagers before recruiting him, will result in denying your request as well. * He may guard female party members, along with several other Salvagers. Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Roads Less Travelled Companions Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wrestlers Category:Salvagers Category:Amputees